Different types of images, such as posters, documentation images and advertisement images, may be available on the web (e.g., the Internet). These images may include one or more of text, graphics (e.g., computer generated graphics), and pictures (e.g., natural images). An image that includes one or more pictures and includes text, graphics, or both may be referred to as a compound image.
However, compressing a compound image to enable a web browser to display the compressed image with clarity may be difficult to achieve. For example, a compression format that enables text or graphics to be displayed clearly may not display pictures clearly while a compression format that enables pictures to be displayed clearly may not display text or graphics clearly.